


Не семья

by Sleep_skull



Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Other, Team as Family, Аркобалено аркобаленятся, Мои семь сильнейших додиков, Ни на что не претендующий драббл
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_skull/pseuds/Sleep_skull
Summary: Аркобалено никогда не считались семьей, не в привычном понимании — слишком сильными они были, слишком независимыми, слишком… Индивидуалистами.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Arcobaleno (Kateyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull - Relationship
Series: Аркобалено аркобаленятся [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015903
Kudos: 22





	Не семья

— Хаос, — говорит Реборн и улыбается, видя, как вздрагивает человек, — Я — Реборн. — он представляется, не смотря на то, что все прекрасно знают, кто он такой.

— Величайший киллер столетья, — невольная жертва неровно улыбается и потеет под его взглядом, — Я о вас наслышан! Большая честь познакомиться с вами!

Реборн кивает в ложном уважении — максимальная вежливость, которую от него могут ждать все эти мафиози из маленьких, незначительных семей, всех членов которых он вполне может перестрелять за ночь. И еще выспаться.

Он обводит взглядом комнату и направляется к свободному углу, откуда прекрасно виден вообще весь зал. Люди расступаются перед ним, он может слышать шопот «Тот самый Великий киллер!», «Наставник Самого Десятого Вонголы!», но никто не пытается его потревожить. Реборн дергает уголками губ, обозначая улыбку — всегда приятно, когда твои заслуги признают.

Он опирается спиной на стену, лениво обводя взглядом людское море перед ним, позволяя части своего сознания начать бродить. Все таки как забавно, что, несмотря на всю его известность, никто никогда не упоминает еще один из его многочисленных титулов… Или званий? «Солнце Аркобалено» это скорее звание, не так ли?

А, неважно. В любом случае его никто так никогда не называет, не с тех пор, когда проклятие снято.

Людей можно понять. Аркобалено никогда не считались семьей, не в привычном понимании — слишком сильными они были, слишком независимыми, слишком… Индивидуалистами. Они были связаны лишь проклятием да общим небом, и сейчас, когда они лишились и того, и другого, — Юни никогда не была их небом, да она и не старалась им стать, — они перестали быть чем-то цельном в сознании людей окончательно.

Леон перебирается со шляпы на плечо, тыкает холодным шершавым языком ему в щеку, заставляя его мысли сосредоточиться на настоящем. Он хмурится, возвращая все свое внимание в настоящее, наклоняет федору, скрывая глаза, и вновь обводит взглядом зал, уже гораздо более напряженно и сосредоточенно.

Реборн понимает, что так заинтересовало Леона, когда может видеть Скалла, который что-то пересказывает какому-то молодому мафиози, размахивая руками так сильно, что его собеседник вынужден был постоянно отшатываться. Он хмурится еще сильнее, отлипает от стены и направляется к ним, уже на подходе слыша восхищенные визги облака, — тот несет совершенно невнятную чушь про то, какой он великолепный и потрясающий, и у Реборна вообще нет желания разбираться. Мафиози, — молодой Дон семьи Беличчи, вспоминает Реборн, — пытается успокоить Скалла и сбить его энтузиазм, но выходит слабо, каскадер совершенно его не слушает.

Реборн морщится.

И что он нашел в этом придурке?

Он возникает за спиной Скалла черной тенью.

Реборн может видеть, как Дон Беличчи замечает его приближение, — его глаза испуганно распахивается и он делает небольшой шаг назад. Скалл никак на это не реагирует, продолжая что-то громко рассказывать.

Киллер подавляет желание прочистить ухо, чтобы в нем перестало звенеть от пронзительного фальцета каскадера, и наконец прерывает его, пока он не оглох окончательно.

— Что ты здесь устроил, а, Лакей? — ядовито спрашивает он, наклоняясь прямо к чужим ушам.

Скалл взвизгивает, отшатывается, взмахивая руками, как вполошённая курица, и чуть не падает на пол — Реборну приходиться поймать его за край его ужасного комбинезона, чтобы тот не попортил себе нос о холодный мрамор. Не то, что бы его пламя не могло справиться с такими повреждениями — но, как минимум, тот не заляпает кровью пол, себя и всех окружающих. Это будет очень нелепо.

— Семпай… — бормочет Скалл, аккуратно отходя подальше, — Великий Скалл-сама, эм… Ну… — он шарит глазами по комнате, упорно не смотря на него, — Мы с доном Беличчи обсуждали важные дела! Вот! — наконец находится он с ответом, выпрямляясь.  
Реборн скептически приподнимает бровь.

— Да? — спрашивает он, — а мне показалось, что ты просто доставал всех своим никому не нужным нытьем.

Скалл хмурится, обиженно надувает губу.

— Нет! — возмущенно вопит он, и, замечая, что на них начинают оглядываться окружающие, продолжает уже чуть тише, — Великий Скалл-сама никому не навязывался! И вообще! — он поднимает вверх палец, словно так его слова приобретут больший вес, — Дон Беличчи сам подошел! Вот!

И этот идиот показывает ему язык. Нет, он точно нарывается.

— Вы уже закончили разговор? — вежливо интересуется Реборн у молодого мафиози, и, дождавшись утвердительного ответа, переносит все свое внимание на Скалла, начиная зловеще улыбаться.

Из груди Облака вырывается совершенно не мужественный писк, когда он отступает, судорожно начиная искать пути отступления. Скалл разворачивается, собираясь спасаться бегством и чуть ли не врезается в широкую мощную грудь, обтянутую голубой футболкой.  
Реборн перестает улыбаться, и раздраженно смотрит на Колонелло, недовольный тем, что тот прервал веселье.

— И что ты тут делаешь, придурок? — фыркает он, складывая руки на груди.  
Колонелло улыбается.

— Я просто увидел, что шестерка опять всем мешает, кора! — говорит он весело, — и раз уж мы все еще несем за него ответственность, я собираюсь ему объяснить, что он делает не так!

Скалл показательно бледнеет, но, наученный опытом даже не пытается сбежать.

Реборн цыкает еще более раздраженно. Значит, теперь этот придурок собирается украсть его возможность беспрепятственно свалить с этого мероприятия?

— Я думаю, я прекрасно могу разобраться с Лакеем и без тебя, — он хмурится, злобно глядя Дождь.

Тот ухмыляется.

— Да? Ты вроде как занят? Не волнуйся, с шестеркой я справлюсь, — он кладет руку на плечо Скалла, который пытается таки по-тихому свалить, пока они отвлекаются друг на друга. Облако шатается под тяжелой рукой, но прекращает бесплодные попытки побега.

— С чего ты взял, что я занят? — Реборн поджимает губы, сверля солдата тяжелым взглядом.

Тот вместо ответа кивком указывает на синьора Беличчи, которого Реборн до этого успешно игнорировал.

Реборн смотрит на дона тоже.

— Вы хотели со мной что-то обсудить? — спрашивает он, скрывая свое раздражение под напускной вежливостью.

Дон — стоило бы узнать его имя, но Реборну совершенно не хотелось забивать себе голову ненужной информацией, — сжимает руки в кулаки, скрывая — не очень успешно — свою нервозность и кивает.

Реборн подавляет желание цыкнуть, и поворачивается к мужчине, прикрывая глаза шляпой. Он не хотел, что бы дон видел тоску в его глазах, когда он провожает взглядом бесплатный билет на свободу от этого душного зала в лице одного мелкого пронырливого каскадера, которого Колонелло за шкирку тащит за собой куда-то к выходу.

— Тяжело, наверное, когда вы вынуждены следить за гражданскими лицами? — спрашивает Дон Беличчи, явно пытаясь завязать разговор, — Он выглядит, как настоящая проблема для вашей репутации.

Реборн хмурится, крепче сжимает челюсти, ощущая, как буквально любой интерес, который у него был к этому человеку, растворяется напрочь, заменяясь сам собой на зарождающее желание выстрелить. Леон чувствует его настроение, сбегает по рукаву пиджака, останавливаясь на сгибе локтя, чтобы, если вдруг что, ему было удобнее хватать его форму-пистолет.

Киллер пальцем гладит его между глаз, благодаря за внимательность.

— Вы даже не представляете, — улыбается он вместо этого, обнажая зубы.

Мужчина сочувственно кивает и тут же начинает распинаться о том, как велик Реборн, раз он смог так хорошо выдрессировать «Лакея».

Леон переползает на запястье, начиная с превеликим интересом изучать свое отражение в пуговице на манжете рубашки.

Реборн с таким же превеликим интересом изучает его, не желая смотреть на собеседника, чтобы тот не почувствовал его ярость.

Этот мафиози, очевидно, слишком глуп. Несмотря на то, о чем киллер размышлял буквально пять минут назад, самые опытные и умные люди в мафии давно уже не наезжали на одного аркобалено в присутствии других — все-таки тридцатилетнюю связь не разрушишь так просто, и вполне можно будет спустя пару месяцев или даже лет получить неприятный «подарочек» от оскорбленного. Даже если это всего лишь Скалл. Особенно, если это Скалл — в первые годы после проклятия Реборн с Колонелло донесли до мафиози, что Облако — эта их личная груша для битья, и они не ценят, когда трогают их игрушки. Только они могут издеваться над Скаллом. Все, кто пытался повторить их поведение, открываясь на каскадере, быстро попадали кто в больницу, а кто и в симпатичный деревянный ящичек.

Но этот конкретный мафиози, видимо, был слишком молод, что бы помнить те времена, так что, еще минутку пораспинавшись про то, какие у Реборна великолепные навыки дрессировки — даже не обучение, дрессировки, словно о собаке, — начинает попытки его на что-то подбить.

Киллер разворачивается и молча уходит, оставляя за спиной растерянного дона.

Не стоит его времени.

***

  
Реборн раздраженно распахивает дверь комнату отдыха, выделенную специально для него и его гостей, — как минимум там не было прослушки. Частично из-за того, что его миленький ученик доверял ему настолько, что бы знать, что он не собираются строить злобные планы по свержению Вонголы, — вот как будто ему нужна такая морока, — а частично потому, что знал, что он все равно ее найдет.

Реборн фыркает, выплескивая свое пламя в пространство методом, что отлично перекрывает часть частот, — не потому что он не доверял своему ученику, а лишь что бы не расслабляться, — и мрачной черной тенью шествует к дивану.

Он бы предпочел кресло, на самом деле, но оно уже занято.

Скалл и Колонелло переплетаются в нем настолько плотно, что только по одежде Реборн может сказать, кому какая рука принадлежит. Облако дремлет, свернувшись на груди у солдата, а подбородок того покоится на глупой фиолетовой башке. На его, Реборна, появление оба возмутительным образом не реагируют, лишь Колонелло открывает один глаз, бросая на него быстрый взгляд, и тут же закрывает вновь, явно не найдя ничего интересного.

Реборн раздраженно, но изящно садится на диван, всем своим видом демонстрируя свое недовольство и самодостаточность. На него все еще не обращают внимание. Он сердито цыкает, что бы его привлечь.

Скалл наконец отлипает от солдатской груди и поворачивается к нему.

— О, семпай, что-то случилось?

Реборн долго раздумывает, отвечать этому мелкому предателю или нет, но все же сжаливается и снисходительно поясняет.

— И что ты нашел в этом придурке? — он скрещивает руки на груди, — непроходимый же идиот.

— Да ладно тебе, семпай, — Скалл весело улыбается, вообще не выглядя раскаявшимся от того, что бросил его наедине со всеми этими напыщенными мафиозными индюками, — Не такой уж этот молодой человек и тупой.

Реборн фыркает.

— Он назвал тебя гражданским, — говорит он наконец.

Колонелло, который до того делал вид, что дремлет, не выдерживает и нелепо хрюкает, пытаясь сдержать смешок. Улыбка Скалла даже не дергается.

— Ну вообще-то технически он прав, — замечает Облако рассудительно, — Великий Скалл-сама действительно имеет гражданское прошлое.

— Да, но ты в мафии уже больше тридцати лет, — объясняет Реборн Скаллу как маленькому ребенку, — ему, черт возьми, двадцать пять. Ты был в мафии, раньше чем он появился на свет, а гражданский все равно почему-то ты.

Скалл хихикает.

— Спасибо, что оценил, семпай, Великий Скалл-сама очень старался! — говорит он, радостно разводя руками, и чуть не ударяя Колонелло по голове. Тот хмурится, обнимает развеселившееся Облако и прижимает к себе, выплескивая слабые потоки пламени дождя. Смешки Скалла становятся более приглушенными, когда он утыкается носом в чужую ключицу.

Реборн закатывает глаза, но его раздражение постепенно улетучивается — он не собирается судить Скалла за методы его работы. Нравиться тому прикидываться безмозглым гражданским идиотом без капли понимания того, как работает мафия, ну и пожалуйста. Не понимает он лишь одного.

— Так все же, что тебе понадобилось от этого… Дона Беличчи? — его имя Реборн тянет презрительно, словно особо изощренное оскорбление.

Скалл открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как вдруг из пустоты раздается ровный, усталый голос.

— Моу, это мы попросили его разведать.

Вайпер не утруждает себя заходом в комнату через дверь, как делают все нормальные люди, и возникает прямо посреди комнаты, появляясь из лепестков цветов, как какая-то девочка-волшебница. Не то чтобы Реборн правда интересуется девочками-волшебницами, но он жил в Японии со школьником, и хочешь не хочешь, успел узнать много всякого бесполезного, без чего он прекрасно мог прожить и дальше.

Их туман оглядывают Скалла и Колонелло, явно раздумывая, как они могут к ним пристроится, но в итоге все же садятся на диван.

Реборн хватает их и притягивает к себе в объятия, просто потому, что он может.

— Зачем? — бормочет он глухо, уткнувшись в капюшон чужого плаща.

Вайпер пожимают плечами, потом ворочаются, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться в их объятиях.

— Во время последней миссии с Варией мы наткнулись на документы, подтверждающие, что Беличчи что-то замышляют за спиной у Вонголы, так что решили перестраховаться, — говорят они честно. Реборн сомневается, что их Туман должен так легко раскрывать детали, несомненно, секретной миссии, но с другой стороны, что он будет делать с этой информацией?

Скалл тем временем фыркает.

— Что-то замышляют? Этот идиот — сын прошлого главы. Недавно взял в свои руки власть, и теперь желает доказать всем, что он могет.

Олако растягивает губы в насмешливой улыбке, но взгляд его холодный и резкий.

— Он намеревается открыть очередной, несомненно успешный бизнес по продаже наркотиков, потому что Вонгола, в его понимании, слепа, и не заметит такую наглость, — Скалл задумчиво стучит по губам, — собственно, для того и лезет к нам — думает, что щас быстренько заручится поддержкой одного из сильнейших, и будет в шоколаде. Великому Скаллу-саме даже обещали три процента от прибыли! — на последних словах их Облако снова начинает смеятся.

Реборн усмехается и самодовольно говорит.

— Вот ты и признал, что он идиот.

Скалл вздыхает, сбрасывая напряжение и улыбается уже гораздо более открыто.

— Твоя правда, семпай, — он крутит головой, разминая шею, и слезает наконец с колен Дождя, — Ох, что-то великий Скалл-сама засиделся! А ведь у него еще дел невпроворот, вечер уже к концу подходит, а никому еще мозги толком не вынесены! — Скалл радостно улыбается, преувеличено уважительно кланяется остальным и покидает комнату. Реборн задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, немного сочувствуя тем, кому Скалл будет полоскать мозги, отыгрываясь за свое плохое настроение.

Все же, как он не пытался это скрыть, как бы не утверждал, что принимает за комплименты чужое пренебрежение, — Реборн буквально может слышать его голос «Я актер, семпай, и раз люди ведутся, значит, Великий Скалл-сама хороший актер!», — настолько явная недооценка его раздражает. Как минимум из-за страсти его к компетентности. 

Ну, для удовлетворения любви Скалла к хорошо выполняемой работе существуют аркобалено. 

Реборн хмыкает и тут же хмурится.

— Вайпер, сколько будет стоить информация по этому дону Беличчи?  
Вайпер называют цену, смешную в своей малости, — значит тоже заметили настроение Скалла.

А затем добавляет.

— Что бы не говорил Скалл, он все еще является проблемой для репутации Вонголы, — они улыбаются, скаля зубы, — Проблемы необходимо решать.

Реборн отзеркаливает их улыбку. О, их Туман не только заметили раздражение облака, но, и судя по отличной отмазке на будущее, слышали фразы про «дрессировку». 

Он начинает планировать свой визит в особняк семьи Беличчи.

Вряд ли этот придурок ожидает этого. Ну что же.

Этому придурку стоило знать лучше, чем раскрывать рот на одного из их семьи.  
И то, что они не выглядят семьей, в глазах остальных, не его проблема. Аркобалено слишком сильны, чтобы соответствовать чужим предположениям.

Они семья.

Мафия может идти в ад со своими ожиданиями.


End file.
